


My Asset

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assets & Handlers, Coulson is alive, Crushes, Falling In Love, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil loves him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Asset

Phil has loved Clint since their first meeting.  
He has always found the archer to be fascinating.  
But he keeps his feelings buried.  
He is a handler and Clint is his asset.  
They become comrades and friends.  
Phil can only feel his attraction growing as he gets to know Clint even more.  
They become a team when Natasha joins them.  
Then a God stabs him through the chest.  
His only thought is how he didn't tell Clint how he felt.  
He hopes Natasha saves the Hawk.  
Phil comes back to life.  
Fury tells him his death motivated the Avengers.  
But Phil only wants to tell Clint how in love with him he is.  
So when the Avengers find out he is alive, they are angry.  
Phil can see the disappointment in Clint's eyes.  
He sees how Bruce comforts Clint.  
Clint leans towards Bruce.  
Love shining in their eyes.  
Phil feels his heart break.  
Clint already loves someone else.  
Phil lost his chance.  
He waited too long


End file.
